


Extolled

by wipklaine (bowtieowl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, light shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/wipklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Extolled are gifted creatures who can turn from their human form into something more powerful, something magical. It's the first shift that hurts them the most and Sam Evans is almost certain he won't survive his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extolled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hybryd0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/gifts).



> I don't know how to give warnings for this, so I won't. It's angsty. That's my warning. BELATED BIRTHDAY FIC FOR TC I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I LOVE YOU LOTS ♥

Shifting isn't painful once you're used to it. The Extolled work their magic so the pain gets bearable when your bones get torn apart to be rearranged. The real problem is surviving the first time.

 

The old families are prepared. When their children grow older and the fevers start, building up the pain and the cramps, they know which herbs to use and what magic to work to help them get through the transformation. Every family has their own strategy. Some of them even poison their sons and daughters, leading them to the brink of death just so their body can go through it all without any pain.

 

It barely happens that a family of Ungifted receives a child that is Extolled, but it does. Occasionally. Those families don't know about the cruelty of magic and their children barely ever survive.

 

That's why Sam Evans knows that he's going to die when he recognizes the constant pain his body has been in for weeks as what it really is. Well, to be fair, he didn't recognize it himself. His High Lord did.

 

Blaine has ancient blood running through his veins. His family has been Extolled since before the beginning of the written word. Their Extolled are dragons, gryphons, manticores, all of them protectors of the realm. The Andersons are warriors and they're rightfully proud of their heritage.

 

Their youngest son breaks the tradition. He's smaller in his human form and the powers of his Extolled don't come from physical strength. His father, Sam knows as much, isn't pleased about that. His mother, a rock dragon herself, keeps telling Blaine that his place is just as important.

 

Blaine's a Phoenix. His life is defined by fire so hot it burns his bones. Almost every time he turns his body into his Extolled form it is to die and be reborn. Sam's the one who was chosen to guide his Lord's ashes. A phoenix's ashes can bring the dead back from their graves the same way his tears and his blood can heal wounds. Blaine uses that power. He sometimes spends days in the healing houses, giving as much blood as he can without passing out and Sam is always there with  him to make sure that when the cycle ends and the fiery bird takes over Blaine's body, the people don't steal what's not theirs.

 

Sam knows about the suffering. He knows about the burden that comes with duty. He knows that the Ungifted are also the Uncursed just as much as the Extolled are the ones making their sacrifices for the greater good. He doesn't envy Blaine for his powers and he's almost painfully aware that the young Lord more often than not just needs a friend.

 

It's Blaine Sam goes too when he feels weak and it's Blaine who lets a drop of his blood fall into Sam's mouth. Only that it's not helping. They keep trying for days and it only gets worse. Blaine talks to his mother but she doesn't find an explanation. There's nothing Phoenix blood can't heal and that leads Blaine to the revelation. "You're shifting."

 

Sam laughs and shakes his head. "I'm twenty years old. I'm five years late for anything like that and I'm Ungifted."

 

"I'm telling you," Blaine says and touches Sam's arm. "You're shifting. We have to do something."

 

It gets worse. Sam's body feels like it wants to shred itself to pieces and after a few days he's lying on the bed unable to move. His chest aches from heaving. His skin is wet with sweat. Blaine is there, cooling his forehead with wet towels and dripping herbal teas into his mouth.

 

"It's gonna help," Blaine keeps saying again and again but it doesn't feel like it does and Sam spirals.

 

"I'm gonna die," Sam says after two days of constantly thinking it.

 

"No, you're not," Blaine says with a calm voice and he touches Sam's cheek. "You can't. Because I need you."

 

Sam is too tired to feel better from Blaine's smile. "It hurts."

 

"I know." Blaine's hand reach for another cool towel when Sam arches up from another wave of cramps that make his body spasm. "It will happen soon. And you'll survive. And then I'll teach you everything there is to know. Kurt will be very impressed."

 

It's Sam's soft spot. The young healer who's usually with them when Blaine helps the sick and injured with his blood. He has skin like honey milk and eyes like an early night sky, blueish grey with speckles of gold. Kurt always makes sure that Blaine feels comfortable and he always brings Sam hot chocolate as well.

 

"He…" Sam frowns when he forgets what he wanted to say mid-sentence. The fever is clouding his mind. Then he remembers. "Oh. Yes. He doesn't want me. He wants you."

 

Blaine doesn't look surprise. "Or maybe he can't decide. Maybe he doesn't have to."

 

Sam feels like he should understand the meaning behind that, but he can't. He can't do anything anymore. It hurts too much. "Please, Blaine…"

 

The name doesn't bother Blaine. He doesn't push for his title, not with Sam. "Not much longer."

 

"No," Sam says and his fingers grip Blaine's shirt and hold it tight. "Please give me Nightgown."

 

Blaine's lips tighten into a thin line. "No."

 

Years ago, when Blaine shifted for the first time, he was given his family's poison and he almost died from it. The Anderson's are famous for it. Not all their children survive. But the once that do are powerful and shift without pain.

 

"Please, Blaine," Sam begs again. "Please, it hurts so much. I won't last like this."

 

Sam sounds exhausted even in his own ears and he can tell from the look on Blaine's face that his Lord knows. He will either help with the poison that might be too much for Sam's body or he will have to watch Sam die because he's not strong enough to shift. The poison at least gives them a chance.

 

Wordless, Blaine leaves the room and he comes back ten minutes later with a small vile filled with a clear golden liquid. Blaine smiles as he opens it. "It's very sweet. You'll like it."

 

Sam relaxes a little bit and smiles back. "Thank you, Blaine. For everything."

 

"You're welcome." Blaine sits down and supports Sam's neck while he tips the vile against his lips. "I'll see you on the other side."

 

Darkness takes Same after that. He's aware that his eyes close, but not of anything after that. He doesn't know that his muscles finally relax, his body cools down. He can't feel his body shift and grow. He doesn't know that Blaine is watching in awe until all is over and the magic that's been causing so much pain is released. He can't feel that the drained body of his Extolled longs to be human again and starts to shift back. He doesn't know he stops breathing when he's himself again. He can't feel his heart stop.

 

***

 

Blaine mourns his friend. He sinks down on Sam's unmoving chest and cries until he feels tired from his own tears. His tears don't help against death. His eyes fall on the Nightgown and his heart can't choose sides between rage and despair. He keeps crying, keeps mumbling quiet words to beg Sam to come back, but Sam's body doesn't get warm again. His lips turn pale and his eyes remain closed.

 

It takes a while for Blaine to have his moment of clarity. When he does, he jumps up and leaves the room. He locks the door behind him. The last thing he wants is for someone to find Sam's body and bring it away.

 

He spurs his horse on to ride hard and fast. The stallion screams when Blaine's heels hit his flanks but he's at the healing house within less than an hour. Blaine all but jumps from his horse and Kurt must have seen it from a window, because he comes out the door before Blaine can reach it. "What happened?"

 

"I need your help," Blaine says quickly and he tells Kurt what he needs to know.

 

There are questions in Kurt's eyes but they will have to wait. Time is important in moments like this. Blaine can only bring back to life what is still there. Once Sam's body starts to wither away, he won't be the same anymore.

 

They hurry back to the mansion, Kurt sitting on Blaine's horse behind his lord, his arms wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist. Blaine can hear Kurt crying and feel his occasional sobs, but he doesn't comment on it. He can fix this.

 

Together they take the stairs up to Sam's room and Blaine unlocks the door. Kurt goes in first, his cheeks wet from tears as he steps closer and gently takes Sam's hand.

 

Blaine watches a second. His heart feels heavy as he locks the door once more and slips out of his clothes.

 

"Wait," Kurt says and stands up to cup Blaine's face. "What will do this to you?"

 

"Nobody can tell," Blaine says with a sad smile and he quickly leans in to brush his lips against Kurt's lips. They both stare at each other for a long moment. "I've been waiting to do this for a while."

 

Kurt's eyes fill with tears again. "I don't want to lose you too."

 

"You won't," Blaine tries to reassure Kurt and he pulls him into a hug. "It might not even matter."

 

"What if it's your heart? What if I take a part of your brain?" Kurt starts to shake and Blaine holds him even closer.

 

"You won't. Everything will be fine."

 

Then he steps away and slips out of his pants as well. Kurt is used to naked bodies and the moment has nothing intimate. Still, Blaine wishes it could have been under different circumstances.

 

He closes his eyes and unleashes his Extolled. The Phoenix brakes free with flames so light they turn the dark chamber bright as day. The golden bird screeches and flutters his wings before Blaine concentrates and he heats himself up further. He reaches the point where he can't return and his own flames start to lick at his feathers. The pain kicks in a moment after that. The Phoenix screeches and burns. The bird's flesh turns black and then grey. When the fire goes out, there's nothing left, but ashes.

 

***

Kurt hesitates for a moment, but then kneels down and takes a spoon full of ashes to dissolve it into some water. He's still crying when he opens Sam's mouth and lets the precious fluid run past his lips. The moment the ashes on the floor start to move, Sam's heart starts to beat again. Kurt can feel it strong beneath his hand and then his friend's chest starts to move when Sam drags in his first breath.

 

***

 

The Phoenix needs time. Sam's the one who's back first. His eyes flutter open and look at Kurt confused. Kurt brushes a strand of hair out of his forehead and explains. What Blaine did. What it means.

 

Sam wraps himself into a blanket and Kurt leans into him. They need each other's warmth while they watch the Phoenix put himself back together. The firebird gives one last cooing sound before his magic is gone and he turns back to Blaine. Kurt covers his mouth while Sam jumps up and falls to his knees in front of his friend and Lord.

 

"No," Sam whispers and touches Blaine's face.

 

"It's okay," Blaine says and his hand covers the place where his right eye used to be. It's gone now. "I'm okay. I'm happy you're back."

 

Sam just shakes his head, guilt gnawing away at him. They hug each other, hold each other tight. Blaine keeps saying that it's okay. Sam keeps feeling bad.

 

Then suddenly they feel Kurt next to them and pull apart to look at the young healer. Kurt's eyes are sad but soft.

 

"I'm really happy that you're back, Sam," Kurt says while he unties the knot of his scarf. When he pulls it off, he looks at Blaine. "And I'm really happy you did this for him even when it cost you. You're still beautiful, my Lord. Even more so now. At least in my eyes."

 

Sam watches as Kurt places his scarf over Blaine's eye and ties it behind his head. When Kurt pulls away again, Blaine is smiling. His left eye is sparkling. The gold of the Phoenix shines through it. Sam tilts his head. Kurt's right. Blaine is still beautiful.

 

"Hey," Sam says when he remembers why they are in this situation in the first place, "what even am I?"

 

Blaine grins and ruffles Sam's hair. "A Kelpie."

 

"Kelpie?" Sam says with a broad smile.

 

"Mhm," Blaine says and scrunches his nose. "Who wants to go for a swim and ride on a real sea horse?"

 

"I do!" Kurt says and jumps to his feet.

 

"Great, because I do too," Blaine adds and pushes himself up as well.

 

Sam takes their hands as they help him up and he's pouting. "I want too. And I can't."

 

"That's because you _are_ the sea horse, my dear," Kurt says and pats Sam's cheeks. "But don't worry, I'll have sugar cubes for you afterwards.

 

Sam's pout disappears at that and his eyes light up. He loves sugar. Blaine laughs and kisses his cheek. Sam can feel his heart flutter. Kurt kisses the other. More fluttering. He's a Kelpie. Extolled. Gifted. He looks at Blaine who gave an eye for him and then at Kurt. They're all smiling. Gifted.


End file.
